List of Mirai Sentai Timeranger (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Mirai Sentai Timeranger (mentored by Navigator Robo Tac), one of the most famous Sentai in history, all canon and fanon, and their genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Time Force Rangers from Power Rangers Time Force. They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, arsenal, etc.). *Time Red (male) *Time Blue (male) *Time Green (male) *Time Yellow (male) *Time Pink (female) *Time Fire (male) *Time Ice (female) *Time Black (male) *Time White (male) *Time Purple (female) *Time Violet (female) *Time Orange (male) *Time Crimson (male) *Time Navy (male) *Time Silver (male) *Time Gold (male) *Time Teal (male) *Time Brown (male) *Time Indigo (male) *Time Saffron (male) *Time Amethyst (female) *Time Vermilion (male) *Time Chartreuse (female) *Time Magenta (female) *Time Viridian (male) *Time Burgundy (male) *Time Powder (male) *Time Scarlet (male) *Time Cyan (female) *Time Azure (female) *Time Lavender (female) *Time Gray (male) *Time Beige (male) *Time Cerulean (male) *Time Slate (male) *Time Cobalt (male) *Time Gunmetal (male) *Time Copper (male) *Time Bronze (male) *Time Khaki (male) *Time Citrine (male) *Time Maroon (male) *Time Olive (male) *Time Peach (female) *Time Cream (male) *Time Sangria (male) *Time Plum (male) *Time Emerald (male) *Time Cerise (female) *Time Mauve (female) *Time Moccasin (male) *Time Aquamarine (female) *Time Pearl (female) *Time Turquoise (female) *Time Platinum (male) *Time Tan (male) *Time Bittersweet (male) *Time Periwinkle (female) *Time Sapphire (female) *Time Fuchsia (female) *Time Dark Green (male) *Time Mahogany (male) *Time Sea Green (female) *Time Claret (male) *Time Lime (male) *Time Amber (male) *Time Ecru (male) *Time Taupe (male) *Time Tawny (male) *Time Lilac (female) *Time Ochre (male) *Time Sepia (male) *Time Celadon (male) *Time Rust (male) *Time Orchid (female) *Time Ash (male) *Time Steel (male) *Time Sky (female) *Time Burnt Orange (male) *Time Brick (male) *Time Caramel (male) *Time Marigold (female) *Time Burnt Sienna (male) *Time Verdigris (male) *Time Indochine (male) *Time Carmine (male) *Time Linen (male) *Time Goldenrod (male) *Time Butterscotch (male) *Time Terracotta (male) *Time Heliotrope (female) *Time Dark Gray (male) *Time Harlequin (male) *Time Apple Green (male) *Time Amaranth (female) *Time Ultramarine (male) *Time Royal (male) *Time Garnet (male) *Time Rose (female) *Time Ebony (male) *Time Ivory (female) *Time Thistle (female) *Time Myrtle (male) *Time Onyx (male) *Time Chestnut (male) *Time Lemon (male) *Time Jade (female) *Time Auburn (male) *Time Chocolate (male) *Time Frost (female) *Time Sienna (male) *Time Umber (male) *Time Sunset (male) *Time Cadet (male) *Time Jungle (male) *Time Almond (male) *Time Mustard (male) *Time Puce (male) *Time Dark Brown (male) *Time Orange Peel (male) *Time Hunter (male) *Time Charcoal (male) *Time Salmon (male) *Time Avocado (male) *Time Wisteria (female) *Time Coquelicot (male) *Time Maize (male) *Time Reseda (male) *Time Persimmon (male) *Time Cornflower (male) *Time Apricot (female) *Time Brass (male) *Time Ruby (male) *Time Mint (male) *Time Forest (male) *Time Coral (female) *Time Aubergine (female) *Time Dandelion (male) *Time Hazel (female) *Time Topaz (male) *Time Russet (male) *Time Pumpkin (male) *Time Mango (male) *Time Honeydew (male) *Time Cantaloupe (male) *Time Zomp (male) *Time Alabaster (male) *Time Pine (male) *Time Strawberry (female) *Time Oatmeal (male) *Time Pistachio (male) *Time Snow (female) *Time Raspberry (female) *Time Tangerine (male) *Time Sand (male) *Time Yam (male) *Time Daffodil (female) *Time Mulberry (female) *Time Vanilla (female) *Time Cinnamon (male) *Time Tomato (male) *Time Carrot (male) *Time Blueberry (female) *Time Watermelon (female) *Time Denim (male) *Time Asparagus (male) *Time Moss (female) *Time Manatee (male) *Time Cranberry (female) *Time Wheat (male) *Time Pomegranate (male) *Time Grape (male) *Time Thulian (female) *Time Erin (male) *Time Arylide (male) *Time Flame (male) *Time Shadow (male) *Time Bisque (male) *Time Spring (female) *Time Rainbow (male) Category:List of Sentai teams